Rechargeable batteries are widely used in many industries, and generally include a group of two or more secondary cells (or secondary batteries). Generally, rechargeable batteries, such as Lithium, Nickel, lead-acid, flow type batteries or the like, can be restored to a full or near-full charge by the application of electrical energy. More particularly, the secondary cells or batteries of a rechargeable battery may be charged for collective use of their constant electrical current (CC-charge) and/or constant electrical voltage (CV-charge). In this manner, the maximum voltage of the battery may be controlled to prevent or otherwise reduce any danger due to a high-voltage condition. Further, by charging the batteries for collective use of their CC-charge and/or CV-charge, the secondary batteries may be charged in a shorter time period.
A number of conventional techniques exist for charging a plurality of electrically-connected batteries. As indicated above, it is generally desirable to fully or nearly-fully charge a rechargeable battery, or more particularly its secondary cells or batteries, in a fast and accurate manner. Thus, it may be desirable to monitor a secondary battery during its discharge to know when to begin recharging its secondary cells or batteries. It may also be desirable to monitor the secondary battery during its charge to know when to stop applying electrical energy to charge the batteries, such as to facilitate a full or near-full charge of its secondary batteries without overcharging the secondary batteries and thereby increasing the likelihood of damaging the rechargeable battery. In this regard, it may further be desirable to provide increased safety in charging the secondary cells or batteries of a rechargeable battery, to thereby reduce the likelihood of damage to the rechargeable battery and/or other damage that may be caused thereby.